Katherine Kane (Earth-77)
Katherine Rebecca "Kathy" Kane is a wealthy individual, who is the daughter of Jacob and Gabi Kane, the twin-sister of Beth Kane, the step-daughter of Catherine Hamilton Kane, the cousin of Betty Kane, the ex-girlfriend of Renee Montoya, and the girlfriend of Bruce Wayne, who later became the vigilante known as Batwoman. Powers and Abilities Abilities *'Acrobatics:' She is quite skilled in gymnastics, having trained in the sport since she was very young, and made it to Senior Elite level. *'Archery:' Kathy is capable of wielding a crossbow with great accuracy. *'Aviation' *'Computer Hacking:' Kathy is capable of hacking and some basic programming, and perhaps more importantly, of keeping her own computers and gadgets from being hacked or traced. *'Gadgetry:' Kathy is adept in the art of tinkering with things both mechanical and electronic. *'Genius Level Intellect:' Kathy is highly intelligent, reaching the top of her high school class and ranking between the 95th and 99th percentile of her class while attending West Point. Further components of this include training or experience in: **'Gadgetry:' Kathy is adept in the art of tinkering with things both mechanical and electronic. **'Investigation:' During her Batwoman training, Kathy received education from the FBI. She was also able to deduce Batman's identity based on a handful of clues. **'Leadership' **'Medicine:' Kathy has been shown able to identify wounds and how old they are and describe them anatomically, administer stimulants, and perform minor surgery on herself. *'Multilingualism:' Kathy knows at least a bit of French, Portuguese, Hebrew, and Yiddish. **'Tactical Analysis:' While working with the DEO, Kathy enacted an ambush against Batman that successfully resulted in his capture. She can identify certain martial arts forms by watching them (including finding flaws), and has studied the ancient Chinese text Thirty-Six Stratagems. **'Tracking:' She was able to read footprints in snow at a crime scene well enough to know that only GCPD officers had been there. *'Interrogation:' Batwoman does a lot of physical intimidation and violent interrogation work - though she wouldn't torture or deliberately maim people. *'Intimidation:' She leverages her considerable presence, her excellent training in psychology and interrogation, and being obviously both willing and able to hit people incredibly hard, to achieve remarkable results. *'Martial Arts:' Kathy received basic training at West Point, then further, more intensive training in various martial arts during her travels around the world. Knightwing mentions that she uses at least three different fighting styles. She has also been shown to know (or would logically have to know) the following styles: **'Modern Army Combatives:' A requirement for West Point cadets, MAC is a hybrid of various forms, including: ***'Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu' ***'Eskrima' ***'Judo' **'Boxing' **'Karate' **'Krav Maga' **'Wing Chun' *'Peak Human Condition:' As a result of her extremely rigorous training, Kathy is now at the upper end of natural human abilities. **'Peak Human Durability:' Kathy has shrugged off wounds from bladed weapons on numerous occasions, and even survived being stabbed in the heart; she willingly went off of painkillers after a week and was back at home in a month. She has taken full-force blows to the face from Bane and Killer Croc with only superficial damage. **'Peak Human Speed:' According to Batman, Kathy has a reaction time of 50 milliseconds, which is 6-8 times faster than a human eye can blink. **'Peak Human Strength:' Kathy is strong enough to shatter stone statues with a single punch, stagger both Bane and Killer Croc, throw and kick larger opponents multiple feet, punch apart military-grade helmets, and throw enemies through concrete-block walls. *'Military Protocol:' A one-time soldier raised by a career soldier, Kathy is quite familiar with military policy, protocol and most aspects of life in the Army. *'Music:' Kathy is a guitarist. *'Stealth:' Kathy once infiltrated an airborne military airship without raising alarm, and managed to make it to the bridge and subdue at least three soldiers before she revealed herself. She has also successfully ambushed Batman. *'Surveillance:' The final mission of her training required her to figure out guard patrol routes and avoid security cameras. *'Survival:' As part of her training, Kathy crossed the Sahara with no supplies, and had to procure her own food and water along the way. She also backpacked through the Amazon rainforest. *'Swimming:' In addition to required swimming classes at West Point, Kathy received underwater combat training and can easily swim while carrying someone of a similar weight as her. *'Weaponry:' In addition to more standard weapons, Kathy also regularly makes use of improvised weapons like rocks, bottles, fire extinguishers, etc. **'Firearms:' Kathy has a much more lenient attitude toward guns than Bruce does, and has been trained in their use. She can even wield unfamiliar firearms with great accuracy. **'Swordsmanship' **'Throwing' Paraphernalia Equipment *'Utility Belt' Transportation *'Batcycle' Weapons *'Batarangs' Notes *This version is a combination of Kate Kane and Kathy Kane. Trivia *Kathy has a tattoo of the Green Beret sleeve insignia on her right upper arm. It is a match to a tattoo her mother Gabi had. *Being the heiress of a family whose fortune is comparable to the Waynes', Kathy possesses the finances to produce an arsenal of equipment, similar to Batman. *Kathy is a fan of Blondie, The 69 Eyes, and The Sisters of Mercy. *Kathy's nickname at West Point, possibly due to her participation in boxing, was "Candy", a play on her last name. *Though Jewish, Kathy likes to celebrate Christmas. *Kathy is in love and currently in a romantic relationship with Bruce Wayne. jew Category:Living Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Earth-77 Characters Category:Secret Identity Category:Americans Category:Dating Characters Category:Height Category:Height 5' Category:Height 5' 11" Category:Weight Category:Green Eyes Category:Red Hair Category:Characters Category:Acrobatics Category:Archery Category:Aviation Category:Dancing Category:Demolitions Category:Driving Category:Enhanced Senses Category:Equestrianism Category:Espionage Category:Genius Level Intellect Category:Gadgetry Category:Investigation Category:Leadership Category:Medicine Category:Multilingualism Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Tracking Category:Gymnastics Category:Indomitable Will Category:Interrogation Category:Lock Picking Category:Martial Arts Category:Jujutsu Category:Judo Category:Eskrima Category:Wrestling Category:Boxing Category:Karate Category:Krav Maga Category:Muay Thai Category:Ninjitsu Category:Tae Kwon Do Category:Wing Chun Category:Meditation Category:Military Protocol Category:Music Category:Occultism Category:Peak Human Condition Category:Pedagogy Category:Seamanship Category:Stealth Category:Surveillance Category:Survival Category:Swimming Category:Weaponry Category:Firearms Category:Swordsmanship Category:Throwing Category:Batman Family members Category:Jewish Category:Twins Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Bruce Wayne's Love Interests Category:Military Characters